


The Case of the Runty Frost Giants

by A_Midwinter_Night_Dream86



Series: Jolinar Telvanni and the God of Mischief [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Runty frost giants, Windhelm, curious!Loki, if you think about it Dunmer look kind of like frost giants from Marvel, that's crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Midwinter_Night_Dream86/pseuds/A_Midwinter_Night_Dream86
Summary: Jolinar Telvanni brings Loki to Windhelm, and the appearance of the Dunmer people intrigues him.





	The Case of the Runty Frost Giants

**Author's Note:**

> Segment two, written March 2018 because...why not?

"There's an entire race of runty baby frost giants!"

"Shut up, Loki."

The God of Mischief, as he had called himself on their first meeting, scoffed at the dark elf woman at his side. Her blonde curls danced in the faint wind that whistled through the broken, grey city, but he was more interested in their destination than the appearance of his strange hostess.

She had dragged him, horned helmet and all, away from the site of Bifrost's connection to this planet. Away from the curved wall carved in jagged runes and down, down through snowy hills and valleys to a place that she called Windhelm. A massive grey fortress built up beside a half frozen river. She said it was their most ancient city. A city of kings.

Asgard was the City of Kings. This Windhelm was dismal and bleak in comparison. Full of broken, downtrodden people bitten with not only the frost, but also with other things, deeper and not dissimilar.

But these thoughts, as pressing as they were, were pushed aside when Jolinar Aren led him into the city itself, over chipped stones and mounds of snow, and down, still down into an alley she called the Grey Quarter. Her face was drawn and ashen when she said the name, and he understood at once that she detested the place, or at least something about it.

But what caught his attention in this Grey Quarter, apart from the Lady Jolinar's ill feelings, was the sight of numerous people, all shorter than him, with varying shades of blue skin and gleaming red eyes.

An entire race of runty baby frost giants!

"Dark elves," Lady Jolinar said, as if reading his mind.

"Of course," Loki nodded innocently. But he found that he could not quite believe her. Even if every last one of them claimed to be a svartálfr, the fact remained that they appeared just as he was meant to under the Æsir form the All-Father had given him.

Lady Jolinar clearly did not believe him as she shot him a glare, which was made rather threatening given the blood red tint of her eyes. But Loki wasn't bothered with that, puzzled as he was with the conundrum of dark elves disguised as runty frost giants.

He dwelled on this as the Lady Jolinar led him up to a tall but rundown wooden building. It was hustled against the inner walls of the city, almost like a child huddling against his mother's skirt.

Lady Jolinar pulled him inside before he could question her or protest or do anything at all.

Once inside, he didn't think to do much of anything except stare, because it was a whole tavern — "The New Gnisis Cornerclub," Jolinar said — full of...

"Runty baby frost giants!"

"Dark elves..." Lady Jolinar sighed. "We're Dunmer."

Loki just grinned stupidly at the crowd, which persistently ignored his presence in the room.

Of course, his excitement was quickly overshadowed by a troubling thought: why were there so many runty baby frost giants? Had there been an epidemic on Jötunheimr that resulted in several generations of frost giant babies being abandoned on this far-flung planet because they were...runty?

As Lady Jolinar made her way up to the bar, Loki plopped down at an empty table, deep in thought.

This would require further investigation.


End file.
